Fireworks
by MustacheYouAQuestion
Summary: Lucian. On New Year's Eve, all Lucy wants is Ian's kiss to ring in the new year. One-shot.


I am not affiliated with Lucy or Ian. I just love Lucian. This is a Lucian story, so if you don't like them, please don't read. This is a figment of my imagination only.

_Fireworks_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

Lucy spread her soft woollen quilt over the plush grass of the field, snuggling down into her sweater as she sat down on the ground. It was chilly in Tennessee, but the snow had yet to fall, making wandering out at midnight to see a rush of fireworks still feasible. It was a beautiful winter evening, the sky a crystal clear navy blue. The stars were bright and pretty, smiling down at the world below them.

Watching the New Year's Eve fireworks alone hadn't been the plan- ever. She could have stayed at home with her family, munching on carrot sticks and watching home videos, or could have flown back to LA to attend some Hollywood party. But New Year's Eve was almost a special, sacred time that Lucy liked to spend tucked away in her own thoughts.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the bright screen making her face glow in the dim night. She smiled a sad smile as she checked the text, a wave of mixed emotions tightening her chest at the words on the screen.

_I wish I could be there. I love you._

Ian hadn't been able to make it to Tennessee that holiday season. His movie, a blockbuster that Ian was thrilled about, had a busy schedule with tight timelines dodging in and out between the days around Christmas. He hated being so busy, and it killed him to be missing out on so much family time, but it was a part of his job.

She struggled with her reply for a few moments.

_Miss you babe. Love you too._

It was 11:46, and in fourteen minutes, it would be a new year. The thought of it scared her; where would these twelve months take her next? Which direction was she headed in? Lucy had always suffered anxiety, and it was times like this, points where she came face to face with a million unknown possibilities that scared her the most. She bit her lip, staring down at her phone again as a source of comfort, a source of _Ian_. She smiled at his contact photo- a goofy shot he had taken himself upon stealing her phone. She missed him like crazy.

Lucy hugged her knees to her chest, looking around at the people scattered around. This was a quiet place her family had found years ago, where fireworks were always set off over the lake the field faced. She hoped one day she could take her own family here.

A man and a woman holding hands walked by, giggling softly as they waited for midnight. A pang of loneliness filled her chest and she sighed, wishing Ian, her Ian, would be here to kiss her a happy New Years. It was all she wanted- his lips on hers as beautiful orange and purple fireworks exploded in the sky above their heads.

It took her another moment to realize he had responded.

_I promise we'll be together every minute in the new year. What do you want to do, I'll make it up to you._

She appreciated his constant generosity- but there was nothing her could get her tomorrow or next week that would ever compare to what she wanted now.

_I just wish you were here to kiss me._

It was now 11:52. She had eight more minutes left of this year, and even though she wished they could be spent happily wrapped in her boyfriends arms, she pushed the thought aside. She was desperate to enjoy herself here tonight even a little, and forced a smile, wiggling in anticipation for the sky light show.

The cold night air tickled her skin and caused goosebumps to pop along her spine, and as she waited, she let her eyes flutter closed, willing away all the fear of the unknown new year. She wished silently for Ian, wanting him more in that moment than any time else. Somewhere, a chant of the countdown began.

_3,2,1..Happy New Years! _

She opened her eyes as the flickering of the fireworks began, and her heart sunk. She felt ridiculous for even _wishing_ he would show up, because she knew it was impossible and just plain silly. Ian was filming in New York, and she was all the way in Tennessee. With stinging eyes, she watched the pretty lights dance in the sky, popping and twisting and exploding every colour on the spectrum. They were a good distraction- almost too good. She almost didn't hear the voice behind her.

"Happy New Years, babe," said a low, velvety voice, and Lucy froze. She was paralyzed from disbelief.

Slowly, with wet eyes, she turned around. Standing on the grass, hands in his pockets beside her blanket, was a tired-looking, red-cheeked, fuzzy haired Ian Harding. Still, he was smiling at her, as if she were the only thing in the world he needed to see.

Lucy didn't have words, or actions, or a reaction. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't be here to ring in the new year with you, right?" He took a few steps towards her, placing his warm hands on either sides of her neck. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, dumbfounded. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" His warm breath cascaded over her face, and Lucy nodded in a meek response. She crushed her mouth against his and they kissed passionately; and this time the fireworks weren't only in the sky, but going off everywhere inside of them.

"Happy New Years," she finally whispered. There was suddenly little interest in sparklers, in fireworks or in the fear of the upcoming months- there was only Ian, and that was all she needed. "I love you."

**So this happened at 2:34 am. It's corny and mushy, but Lucian brings out those qualities in all of us, right? ;)**

**Happy New Year, I'm wishing you all a year filled with joy and love. Have a good holiday! Xo.**


End file.
